Trainer's Manual Mafia V
| image = File:TMM5.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Council of War | host = Yuli & Anon26 | link = | size = 10 Players (Small) | startdate = 21.07.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = __ # Aaryan ( Petrus) # tolecnal # Nana7 # TheCube # mboon # Slick # Darth nox (Zweefer) # Auramyna (kristmark1) # Bong # Araver (Artificial) | first = mboon | last = 2. tolecnal 7. Darth nox 8. Auramyna 9. Bong 10. Araver | mvp = - | awards = - }} : Council of War was a game designed and hosted by Yuli and Anon26 based on fictitious events during World War II involving some real persons during the planning of the Dieppe Raid. It began on July 21th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (July 27th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules Standard TMM rules apply. OOA: NK > Block > Spy > Save (> NK*) NK is not blockable, but can be stopped if the Save correctly identifies the target of the NK. Tie Lynch: D1 = No lynch. Any other day is random among tied players. Role Description Baddies (Mafia): Nazi spies and sympathists. Have BTSC and a NightKill. WinCon: Send information back to Germany after systematically eliminating the allied council. *Brigadier General Joseph Bran: A British General who has secretly turned against his country and been severely affected by Nazi propoganda. When spied, he appears as a random living Goodie. *Finn Niklas: A silver-tongued advisor who specialises in subtle Nazi propoganda. His words may intrigue those he speaks with. (Block) *Jan Lucas: German supporter sent to keep Lucas safe. He may make his own vote count as x0 or x1. Goodies (Innocents): A dedicated war council headed by Winston Churchill in London planning an Allied Raid. WinCon: To get rid of the Baddies by lynching them all during the day. *Bernard L. Montgomery: A veteran officer of the British Army, skilled in military strategy. He had learned much throughout the war Ability: Ability: Can save a player each night. Can save self. (Save) *Franklin Roosevelt: American President and military planner. His opinion is regarded with much respect. He may make his own vote count as x1 or x2. (Self vote manip). *Marian Rejewski: Polish mathematician and cryptologist who cracked the Enigma Machine. Through his own efforts, he can see the true role of any player. (Role Spy) *Joseph Stalin: Premier of the Soviet Union who joined the Allies after Germany violated their non-aggression pact. Ability: No action (Vanilla) *Manuel Ávila Camacho: Mexican President and Allied supporter. Ability: No action (Vanilla). *Robert Menzies: Austrailian Prime Minister loyal to Churchill, but he refuses to directly contribute to any assault in Europe. Ability: No action (Vanilla) *Charles de Gaulle: The veteran of two wars, the grand figure head of France. Ability: No Action (Vanilla) Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *tolecnal - Jan Lucas *Auramyna (km1) - Brigadier General Joseph Bran *Bong - Finn Niklas Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Aaryan (Petrus) - Manuel Ávila Camacho - Killed N2 by Baddies #tolecnal - Jan Lucas #Nana7 - Franklin Roosevelt - Killed N3 by Baddies #TheCube - Bernard L. Montgomery - Lynched D2 #mboon - Joseph Stalin - Killed N1 by Baddies #Slick - Robert Menzies - Lynched D1 #Darth Nox (Zweefer) - Charles de Gaulle #Auramyna (kristmark1) - Brigadier General Joseph Bran #Bong - Finn Niklas #Araver (Artificial) - Marian Rejewski Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:Trainer's Manual Mafias